The Public Service Adventures Club
by Dante The Kitsune
Summary: Kokoa is tired. She is sick of chasing after Moka and her friends, trying to get attention. She decides that her only other course of action is to assemble her own group of friends/associates and find her own adventures to go on. Pairings include: Kokoa/OC, Moka/Tsukune, and implied Kurumu/Mizore. Rated M for Sex and Language.
1. Prologue: Metamorphosis

**Prologue**: Metamorphosis

_I'm tired of this. Tired of getting swept along at the back of the Tsukune fan club. I don't even like him like that. Hell, I barely like him at all. He stole my sister from me, and has the audacity to keep her locked up!_

_Moka has made it clear that she would rather be sealed with him than unsealed with me, so I don't know why the hell I bother. I just want my sister back. Is that so bad? And now I have this creepy, wrestling-obsessed upperclassman following me around and a horde of even creepier me-obsessed upperclassman following me around too! I just want some piece and quiet._

I contemplated this as I pulled on a thin, pink cotton shirt and slipped out of my skirt. I slid into my bed and pulled out my hair ribbons, then closed my eyes, determined to get a good night's rest before the shit storm fiasco that was sure to be tomorrow.

_It'll start when either Mizore or Kurumu makes a pass at Tsukune_, I thought tiredly, _Then Yukari or whoever didn't try to jump him will intervene, which will undoubtedly lead to a huge fight and massive property damage; Then Moka will arrive and Tsukune will unseal her so she can beat the tar out of all of them, etcetera, etcetera. _

I rolled over and snuggled deeper into my bed. _I need my own friends_, The thought drifted lazily through my mind and I chuckled sleepily. _Preferably ones that aren't stupid._ Then I sat up.

"Of course!" I cried, startling Kou and making him fall from where he was perched on my dresser. "I'll gather my own group of friends!" With that goal in mind, I fell into a deep, restful sleep.

* * *

I sat up and stretched with a long yawn, then swung my legs out of bed and headed to the bathroom. I scratched an itch on my thigh and contemplated my hair.

"I think it's time you reinvented yourself, Kokoa." I muttered to my reflection. I trotted back into my room and slid the duffel bag of cosmetic products that Kahlua had sent me for my birthday from under behind my futon. I unzipped it and peered inside.

"Hmmm. Maybe a touch of eyeliner?" I mused, hefting the tube in my hand before shrugging and putting it on the floor next to me. I extracted a tube of strawberry lip gloss and almost put it back, but then I paused.

"Eh, why the heck not?" I put it next to the eyeliner and took my jar of red hair dye out. I stared at it for a while, and then tossed it over my shoulder. I dug through the collection of jars and bottles until I found what I was looking for.

I pulled the black hair dye out and gathered the gloss and eyeliner before sliding the bag back into its place and stepping back into the bathroom.

By the time I emerged, I knew I'd be late, but I didn't really care, I was enjoying myself. I'd carefully washed out the red dye and applied the black before putting on the lip gloss and eyeliner. _Fuck the uniform_. I thought giddily as I rummaged around in my clothes, selecting a black skirt and red tank top that I layered with a black sweater.

I stood in front of the mirror and admired myself.

"Damn." I said, turning this way and that, hardly able to believe my metamorphosis from obsessed little sister into the slightly less obsessed girl I was seeing in the mirror now. She looked cool, confident, and dare I say. . .cute.

I slipped my shoes on and snatched a bag of blood out of the cooler I kept in the mini kitchen.

Then I was out the door and headed to class.

* * *

I was halfway to the school when I realized I'd left my hair ribbons behind.

"Crap." I growled, but I kept going. _Kurano-sensei is gonna be pissed._ I thought briefly, not really all that worried. I tipped the blood bag up and slurped some messily while I walked. I licked my lips and chuckled to myself_. Strawberry flavored blood, now there's an idea I can get behind. _I stopped, picking up a strange noise that seemed to be getting closer. It sounded like footsteps. Footsteps and—

WHAM! Something collided with my shoulder and sent my breakfast flying. That something turned out to be a person, a person now sprawled on the ground before me. I watched in horror as my breakfast leaked onto the ground, where the ground soaked it up greedily. The girl twitched and looked up at me.

"Owie." Her bright blue eyes widened and she looked away blushing. "I-I'm so sorry." She tried to stand and squeaked in pain, surprised when her leg wouldn't hold her weight. A tantalizingly rich metallic smell wafted into my nose and I felt my mouth flood with saliva. I looked down and saw that she was holding her knee and whimpering.

I crouched next to her and moved her hands away. The smell strengthened and I bit back a smile. Her knee had a cut that was small but was leaking a surprising amount of blood. I looked into her face and she flinched. Her boobs were average, she looked a bit flaky, and she didn't look like she had an abundance of confidence, but her long blonde hair was tied in a ponytail over her shoulder by a black ribbon.

"You ruined my breakfast." I said, inspecting the small gash on her knee.

"I-I'm s-sorry." I glanced at her.

"You said that already. What's your name?" She flinched as I prodded the skin around the cut.

"M-my name?" I rolled my eyes.

"No, your _age_." She looked confused.

"Then why didn't you say—" I held up my hand.

"Name. _Naaaaaaaaaaaame_." She flushed and something flashed behind her eyes.

"I'm not stupid. My name is Yui Hasaka. I'm a first year." I nodded.

"Kokoa Shuzen. Second year." Her eyes widened and I knew she recognized my name. I cupped the back of her knee and lifted it toward my mouth. The anger in her eyes faded, replaced by panic and embarrassment. She blushed a delicate pink.

"W-wait! K-Kokoa-sempai! What are you doing?!" I smirked.

"You owe me breakfast." I lapped gently at the blood on her knee and she made a little mewling sound in the back of her throat. I pulled away when it was gone, giving her knee a final lick. "Plus my saliva closes cuts and wounds." She blushed harder.

"Oh. Y-you could have w-warned me!" I licked my lips and froze. _No way. _I thought. _I've hit the fucking jackpot. _Her blood was salty, but with an underlying sweetness and a subtle hint of. . .Strawberry.

**Hoo, that was cathartic. Since I've been writing a lot lately, I thought it only natural to write this as an ode to one of my favoritest characters in the world. I simply love Kokoa's character so much. Her character design is adorable and the pure tsundere-ness she oozes from every pore makes my inner (and also my outer) fangirl squeal. *Sigh* 2D girls are so much more reliable than human beings (=_= Yes, I _am _aware that I'm a fucking weirdo).**


	2. Chapter 1: Sweet Tooth

**^^; Sorry guys, I meant to change the title, I just couldn't come up with anything at the time. I still don't have one, so if you'd like to help I will consider any suggestions.**

_Disclaimer: Come on, if I owned Rosario + Vampire, this wouldn't be on Fanfiction, it'd be a friggin' spin off series._

**Chapter One:** Sweet Tooth

I looked over Yui with new interest as I tied up my hair in a ponytail. Her face was flushed and her blonde hair hung around her face as her cobalt blue eyes darted back and forth. She wore an oversized pink sweater (with a black cat on it) that was so big that the sleeves constantly slid down over her hands and the hem reached her thighs.

She was also wearing the uniform skirt and pink Converse All-Stars. Her legs were curled to the sides like maybe she was trying to straddle the ground, she was leaning forward onto her hands, and she'd tried to tilt her head forward so that I couldn't see her blushing behind her hair, but I just tilted it back up and continued inspecting her.

"Alright," I said and Yui jumped. "One down."

"W-what do y-you me-mean?" I bit back an aggravated sigh when I realized she was shaking.

"Stop that." I snapped. When she just flinched, I changed tactic. I reached out awkwardly and patted her head, trying to soften my voice. "Hey, come on, I can't have my cute little kohai so flustered."

She blushed harder, but stopped shaking. I reached out my hand to her. "Come on, we're already late." She reached up tentatively, her delicate hand sliding out of her sleeve like a shy turtle coming out of its shell. I gripped her hand and pulled her up, steadying her with a hand on her waist. Her other hand gripped my sweater and I breathed in her scent. She smelled of sunshine, grass, and strawberries.

I leaned toward her neck and she gripped my sweater tighter.

"S-sempai?" I rolled my eyes at her.

"You owe me breakfast, remember?" Yui's eyes widened and the blood drained from her face.

"You're mean you—" She stopped when I nodded.

"I need blood to survive, and I don't have time to go back to my dorm for more." She hesitated, but then tilted her head to the side and let go of my sweater to gather her hair over her other shoulder.

"Will it—" She bit her lip. "Will it h-hurt?" I shrugged.

"I wouldn't know." She made a small squeaking noise. "But I'll be as gentle as I can." She nodded and squeezed her eyes shut as I dipped my head again.

My fangs slid smoothly into her soft skin and as her sweetly salty blood flowed over my tongue I was dimly aware of my arms moving on their own, wrapping around her waist and pulling her closer.

When I was done, I pulled back a bit and licked her neck. I stepped back and saw that she was blushing again.

"Sempai, I feel a bit dizzy." I nodded.

"Don't worry, you'll be alright." Then I felt a shiver run through my body. "Whoa," I said, bouncing lightly on the balls of my feet. "I feel _great_! I feel. . .stronger." Yui nodded slightly.

"That's a new spell I'm working on, it's called _Enhance, _so I guess it makes sense. I'm a Mage, magic is in my blood."

**Bite-Sized ****Monster**** Dictionary**

Mages are related to Witches and Wizards.

Unlike their cousins, though, mages are able

to perform a larger variety of spells ranging

from attack spells to healing spells, though

they're sometimes not as strong.

_Average Class: C - S_

"Hmm, and here I thought that that was just a saying." I mused.

"Sem. . .pai," I looked back at her, and found that she was leaning on a tree, her legs wobbling and her face ashen. "So. . .Dizzy. . ." She toppled over and I leaped forward to catch her. Unfortunately, not understanding the extent of the enhancement to my powers and/or person, I flew straight past her and into a tree. Now, I'm many things, but I'm not tree-proof.

I bounced off with a yelp. The tree splintered and fell to the ground in two large pieces.

"Dammit!" I scrambled up and hurried to where Yui lay on the ground. _Did I overdo it? Did I _kill_ her? _My thoughts became frantic and I checked her pulse. _Oh good. Still strong. _I lifted her easily into my arms bridal style and wrapped her arms around my schoolbag and hers. _Okay, here we go. _I sucked in a deep breath and took off, racing toward the school.

* * *

In the middle of homeroom, Moka Akashiya yelped as if she'd been stuck by a pin. Tsukune Aono looked at her worriedly. She looked shaken.

"What's wrong Moka-san?" She shivered and turned to face him.

"Do you feel that Yokai? It's. . .unbelievable. What _is _that?" Tsukune concentrated and sought out the strongest Yokai he could find. At first he felt nothing, then a light brighter than any other he'd ever seen burst from the direction of the woods and streaked toward the school at an amazing speed. He shivered as well.

"I don't know, I just hope it's not hostile."

* * *

The nurse practically jumped out of her skin when I burst through the door and into the infirmary, laying Yui down as gently as I could.

"I need help. Something's wrong with her." The nurse came over and fussed over her for a moment, then she turned to me with an apologetic look.

"Her pulse and breathing are fine, and she doesn't have a fever. I can't see what's wrong with her." I bit back the retort, _Then what good are you?, _and moved to the side of the bed.

"Hasaka-san." I said softly, and her eyelids fluttered.

"Kokoa. . .sempai?" She started to drift off and I shook her gently.

"Come on, you gotta help us out here. We don't know what's wrong with you."

"Mana replenishment." She gasped. I raised my eyebrows.

"What?" She tapped her neck with a shaking hand.

"Mage blood is thick with magic, and fuels our powers. Our blood generates a magic energy called mana. That's why you feel so powerful. You have most of my mana in your body right now, and it's multiplying. Outside of its host, mana expands infinitely and empowers its current host because only mages like me have the bacteria in our blood vessels to effectively neutralize mana and slow its expansion. Small doses of mana are manageable for up to a month before growing out of control, but the larger the amount of mana, the faster the power grows."

I felt like my head was swelling under the strain of trying to process her lengthy explanation, but she wasn't even done yet.

"You're going to have to transfer it back to me soon or you will become so powerful, you'll destroy everything just by touching it. This is the state known as Infinite Divide. Everything your skin touches, including clothes and organic matter, will break down infinitely on an atomic level and become random particles scattered throughout the air. Only one such person has survived Infinite Divide for more than a few minutes, but it is severely ill advised to try. And it doesn't help that you're so powerful naturally, since the mana adds to your power." I gestured wildly with my hands.

"How do we transfer it?" She blushed heavily and I felt a tendril of dread slither into my stomach and coil there. She murmured something that I couldn't understand and I leaned closer. "How?"

"There are a few ways, but the best and most reliable way to regenerate mana is through a significant release of endorphins. O-or in other words,"—She faltered—"m-mutual or-orgasmic s-sexual c-contact," I opened my mouth, but she just charged on. "BUT, it's n-not the only way t-to do it! An exchange of saliva should be sufficient for now." I sighed in relief, then stiffened.

"An exchange of _what _now?" She looked absolutely miserable. "Why didn't you warn me _before _I drank your blood?" She pulled the covers up over her face.

"I thought since you'd already had some blood, you didn't need much more!" I shook my head.

"Even with a small amount this would have eventually happened!" She kept the covers over her head.

"I would have told you later, when I knew you better and it wasn't so embarrassing! I didn't know you'd end up taking more than half my mana!" I blushed and snapped my mouth closed on the words: _What, It's _my _fault your blood's so delicious? _

"Whatever, let's get this over with." She sat up and slid back until her back was pressed against the wall. She looked up at me nervously as I stepped closer and bent down. Our mouths met slowly and her lips parted slightly. I was reluctant at first, refusing to open my mouth to her, but I realized there was no other way for me to 'exchange saliva' with her without doing so.

Eventually, I swallowed my pride (and some of her saliva) and opened my mouth. Her soft, warm tongue rubbed against mine tentatively. I could feel the extraordinary power leaching slowly from my body through my mouth.

She pulled back and gulped air, the color slowly returning to her cheeks. She looked past me, then flushed and looked down. I glanced back at the nurse, who was smiling and shaking her head.

"I'd complain, but I'm too relieved there was an alternative method at all." Crap, now _I_ was blushing.

* * *

By lunchtime, I'd pretty much figured out the details of my future group of friends. It wouldn't be exactly like Moka's, but it would be a bit similar. There'd have to be at least one guy, and two other's genders wouldn't matter.

Excluding Yui and myself, that would make three more members to procure. But where would I get them? I was pondering this when I accidentally ran into someone's back. She whipped around and glared at me.

"Watch where you're goooo. . ." She trailed off and stared at me. Her eyes flitted up and down my body and something shifted in her eyes. She dipped her head. "Sorry. My fault." She mumbled. I raised an eyebrow.

"Not really, I wasn't paying attention." She waved both hands.

"I really don't want any trouble."

"I wasn't offering any." I said dryly. She hesitated then stuck out her hand.

"I'm Sayomi Hayashi." I nodded and took her hand.

"Kokoa Shuzen." She blinked then stepped back and looked me over again.

"Really? I've heard of you. Wow, you look different." I shrugged.

"I needed something different." She sidled closer to me.

"How different?" I stiffened and she laughed. "Calm down, I'm just kidding." I regarded her and a thought flitted into my mind. _She could be a candidate, couldn't she? _I glanced over her as I'd done Yui earlier.

Her soft looking hair was short, kind of like Moka's top heavy friend, but a vibrant acid green and with longer bangs, her eyes were a deep hazel-brown and framed by long black lashes, her nose was small and slightly upturned, her pink lips seemed locked in a permanent pout, parted slightly over pearly white teeth.

Unlike Kurumu, though, her chest was somewhere between a B cup and a C cup, covered by the standard issue white school blouse with the green blazer left open over it, and her skirt was short, coming just around mid-thigh. She also wore black ankle boots, with a tattoo of a snake slithering up her left leg, its red eyed head stopping just past her knee.

I hadn't realized how long I'd been staring until she said,

"Like what you see?" I jumped and looked back up to her face. She was smirking at me, eyebrows raised. I snorted.

"Maybe, but then again maybe not." I turned to leave, but her hand grazed my arm.

"Erm, I-I have something I need to tell you, Kokoa-sempai." Now _I_ raised my eyebrows. She glanced around.

"U-um, here won't work." My eyes flickered around the cafeteria, searching for potential enemies. I found none. I shrugged.

"Okay, whatever." She brightened and nodded, grabbing my hand.

"Follow me."

* * *

She pulled me outside and immediately around the corner, wrapping her arms around me tightly and waiting. Soon, a third year boy came outside. He was tall and gaunt, with overly long black hair that hid his face as he turned back and forth, looking both ways before walking away from us.

When she was sure he was gone, Sayomi stepped back and I noticed the tears welling up in her eyes.

"He won't stop following me!" She whispered hoarsely. "He spies on me in the bathroom and tries to get me to go out with him! I can't get rid of him, so please, _please _help me!" I hesitated, but shook my head.

"I can't deal with this for you, but I know someone who'll be able to help." I was already regretting this as she beamed and hugged me again.

"Oh, thankyouthankyouthankyou!" She squeezed me tightly and I groaned. _Yep, definitely gonna regret this._

**This story was actually sitting in my fanfiction folder for a reeeeeallly long time, and this chapter wasn't done from when I first wrote it, so I finished it and uploaded this and the prologue (with some minor tweaks).**


End file.
